canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Monstermaster13/Dreamworks Forms
Antz: My Antz form is a muscular solider ant resembling Sly Stallone's character Weaver except he is a lot smarter than Weaver and is more of a strategiest. Prince of Egypt: My Prince of Egypt form is visually inspired by in terms of look by Michael Jackson in the Remember the Time music video. Road To El Dorado: My Road To El Dorado form is a shapeshifting shaman inspired by the Carlos Casanada books and as a nod to this his animal form is a snake-like creature. Spirit: My Spirit form is an adult stallian that looks like a larger version of Big Mackintosh from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. Over The Hedge: My Over The Hedge form is a ferrett. Shrek: In the Shrek universe, my form for this is a take on the character Puck from A Midsummer Night's Dream, his personality and looks are similar to the one from Disney's Gargoyles. Sinbad: My Sinbad form is a sea serpent which is dark red in colour with black markings in a pattern similar to Darth Maul. Shark Tale: My Shark Tale form is a regal blue tang done in the same style as the other fish in the movie but looks kind of like a boy version of Dory from Finding Nemo. Madagascar: My Madagascar form is a panther or black leopard, who is mainly a loner type and is a skilled hunter. Monsters Vs Aliens: My Monsters Vs Aliens form is a large yeti-like monster which is a nod to Bigfoot as well as the Wolfman. He goes by the name Hairius but the others call him Harry. Bee Movie: My Bee Movie form is a scientist bee who wears glasses and has short brown hair, looking sort of like a bee version of Spoony from Thatguywiththeglasses, but done in the same style as the other bees. Chicken Run: My Chicken Run form is a Leghorn breed of rooster and his mannerisms are a homage to the character Foghorn Leghorn of Looney Tunes fame. Wallace and Gromit: Curse of The Wererabbit: My form for this is sort of a large bunny-like monster wearing a jumper and baggy jeans as well as a cap. Flushed Away: My Flushed Away form is a fancy rat in the same style as Roddy except he resembles Professor Ratigan a bit except he's thinner and he isn't evil. Kung Fu Panda: My Kung Fu Panda form is a bearded water dragon wearing an armoured suit and carrying a bostaff as well as sporting a purple mask around his eyes like a ninja turtle. How To Train Your Dragon: My How To Train Your Dragon form is a dark grey Night Fury with red eyes and wings like those of a bat, he also has a slightly mottled texture to his skin making him slightly gargoyle-like. Megamind: My Megamind form is a shapeshifting feline based supervillain who is a parody of Night-Crawler and The Cheshire Cat, he's also inspired by werecats in terms of his appearance and his powers. Puss In Boots: My Puss In Boots form is a cat like Puss except he's a Russian blue. Category:Blog posts